<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>又被欺负了 by howtocutateddybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444795">又被欺负了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear'>howtocutateddybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>鸡飞狗跳</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>又被欺负了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>晚上就我和帝努哥两个人在宿舍吃饭，我们面对面坐，说是吃饭，其实我一直盯着他看，因为帝努哥一边长大嘴巴吃东西一边抬着眼睛看手机的模样太色了，随随便便联想一下我就硬起来了，我伸出一只脚，甩掉拖鞋，踩在他的裆上，他没穿内裤，我隔着一层布料感觉到了，他那根狗玩意已经开始抵在我的脚心上流水，我见好就收，准备趁他吃完最后一口抓我去挨操之前跑回房间，结果被桌角绊倒了，仰面躺在地上，他顺势就骑到我身上来，弯着眼睛虚攥住我的脖子，“抓到志晟了。”</p><p>这哥真是条狗崽子，力气大得像畜生，他另一只手扣住我两个手腕举过头顶，我就被彻底摆成了任人宰割的姿势，加上没吃饭打了一天游戏，现在挣了两下居然眼前都有点花了，虽然不想挨狗的操，但还是乖乖放弃了反抗，帝努哥就这么掏出自己已经勃起的阴茎对准我的脸，我嘴上说不想给他插，实际上这颗漂亮的龟头一递到我面前，我就忍不住伸出舌头舔了一口，然后抬起头把小半根深红的柱身叼进嘴里。帝努哥很大声地叫起来，不是我在av里看过的男人的那种粗喘，更接近女人放荡的淫叫声，好像不是他在插我的嘴，而是我在给处女帝努哥舔逼，他的前列腺液也像淫水一样流个没完，我满嘴咸腥味，感觉到自己下面也湿透了。</p><p>没过两分钟哥就喘起来，带着哭腔从喉咙里断断续续挤出呻吟声，我知道他要射了，很滑稽不是吗，脸和身材都是一副性能力很好的样子，结果是条早泄的小狗，太没用了，他完全被渽民哥还有自己玩坏了，淡黄色的精液稀稀拉拉地从尿道口淌出来，刚流了几滴在我嘴角，我就用两根指头箍住他的根部，“臭狗，不要尿我脸上，脏死了。”</p><p>我没想到这么说帝努哥也能把他搞兴奋，他好像迅速地摆脱不应期，又开始兴致勃勃地欺负我，他接过我的手自己掐着阴茎根部，把我的脑袋转过来，对着我的耳朵射了一点。我被他按着头，看不到他的表情，但从耳道里感觉到的精液量来看他还没射完，应该是出来一点之后又立马堵住了，他在我上方发出小狗一样凄惨又淫贱的叫声，要不是看他自己玩的起劲，我一定会以为他被人性虐到奄奄一息了，然而哥并没有给我关心他的时间，他用小指捅了捅我的耳朵眼，按理说根本进不到耳道更深处的精液一下被导了进去。我被他按着侧脸，精液好像顺着流到了鼻腔，浓烈的腥味仿佛一大团棉絮黏连在我脸下面四通八达的腔道里，我眼睛更花了，有种鼻血倒流的错觉。</p><p>我有点忍不住想哭了，鼻腔尽头还堵着一小泡精，也没力气动弹，感觉自己好像渽民哥特意留在家里给发情期小狗用的什么性爱娃娃，就这样抽抽搭搭地哽咽着，我吃准了哥对我最心软，他果然没有再折腾我，把剩下的精液排进我的嘴里，我乖乖咽下去，张开干净的口腔给他看，他就又弯着眼睛笑起来，我眼泪都没干，气不过地推了一下他，“哥真的是狗吗，在我身上蹭射了就不管我了。”</p><p>其实帝努哥最疼我，我这么说就是想偷懒，撒娇让他服侍我，哥果然很吃这一套，乖乖用屁股吃下我早就硬的发疼的鸡巴，我得了便宜就开始变本加厉，一动不动由他收缩着屁眼夹我，他的肠道又热又紧，湿软的内壁小口小口地嘬着我，我魂都要被他吸出来了，下面那个洞也开始变得濡湿，我牵着他的手探到那里让他摸，哥的手从后面伸到我的穴口，显得他挺起胸一样，两粒浅褐色的奶头缀在肌肉饱满的胸口，因为常常被玩的关系乳晕有点像女孩子一样大了起来，我一边玩他的胸一边被他指奸小穴，一时恍惚间不知道我们是两个男人还是两个女人在做爱，我问他，“你是公狗还是母狗？”帝努哥反问我，“你是男孩还是女孩？”</p><p>我说，“我也不知道，哥快点弄我，看看我用哪里高潮嘛。” 哥干脆转了个身背对我，一边骑我一边给我指交，他的腰臀曲线暴露在我面前，明明是脂肪很少的类型，屁股和大腿根却像女性一样饱满，我的鸡巴埋在他身体里，一次次撞进他柔软丰腴的肉波，他被我颠得连叫声都破碎不堪，手上却一刻都不停，食指和中指在我的阴道里翻搅，指腹碾在g点上，一边小幅度地前后刮蹭，一边越来越用力地往下按，我甚至都闻到自己喷出来的水的骚味了，两只脚蹬着床单乱扭，我浪叫着让哥快点，再快点插我，快感很快攀到顶端，我整个下半身都麻了，只知道自己在不停地流水，床单好像湿了一大片，逼肉在高潮里紧绞着不让哥的手指拔出来，哥拿大拇指轻轻揉我的阴蒂，我抖着腰把最后一点酸胀的快感排干净，才发现阴茎早就射了，精液正在从哥的屁眼里慢慢流出来。</p><p>哥低着头撅着屁股，两根指头撑开洞口让精液全部流干净，他的睫毛垂下来，温顺漂亮又下流，我有点难以面对自己对他的冲动，想骂他脏狗贱狗母狗，想狠狠地操他，又怕再把他骂硬了被他欺负，反倒是哥先放过我了，说再做下去我们宝宝志晟就要晕倒了不是吗，马上就让你接着吃饭了。</p><p>哥刚刚被我插硬了还没射，挺着他的狗屌来蹭我软绵绵的小鸡巴，两根阴茎头对着头贴在一起，简直不像一个器官，我的阴茎因为雌激素的缘故，发育得像小学男孩一样，不论被哥哥们玩来多少次都是幼嫩的粉白色，小小的肉根缩在包皮里，连我下面的肉缝都挡不住，更像一颗肿大的阴蒂，哥拿他的狗屌来蹭我，这个画面简直就像父子一样，我顾不上羞耻，只觉得好馋，口水又要流出来了，面对发育健全的阴茎我好像控制不住自己的向往和崇拜，哥的阴茎比我的粗，连带着尿道口好像都比我的宽，我扶着自己的小阴茎往他的上面蹭，好像整根都能被他吞进去一样，结果到最后还是哥更像小孩，被我蹭了几下就射了，精液还是那样可怜地淌出来。</p><p>我把那点精液刮下来，用手指带着往自己逼里引，然后躺下来，把腿高高跷在哥的肩膀上，很认真地对他说，“这个姿势好像更容易受精，”哥问我，“要给我生小狗崽子吗？”我说对啊，如果我变成孩子妈的话，哥就不会再嘴硬了，会一天说三百遍哥真的很爱志晟吧？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>